Files Street Sequel Senior Filles
by drwhosgothgirl
Summary: Its the senior year in CGB high on the files street. Have Diana and Krycek gone for good? Will relationships stay the same DRR and MSR. What will the gunmen uncover? I will take requests on this.
1. Chapter 1

**Files Street**

**Part 2- Senior Files**

Reyes stood in her bathroom mirror tucking a few locks of dark hair behind her ears. She smiled into the mirror as if for approval. She put on some dark eye shadow and dark lipstick to suit her dark complexion. She didn't see anyone in the mirror but felt a hand on her shoulder she looked round. It was Langley.

"Ready to go everyone's in the car?" He said smiling. She smiled back; it was their senior year the first day, she had switched from the Catholic school to CGB high.

"Hey honey." John Dogget kissed his girlfriend and belted up. Scully sat in the front.

"Mulder hurry we're going to be late?" Scully said looking at him.

"Scully I'm never wrong driving." He took a short cut through bushes and branches.

"Jesus Mulder." Scully said holding the side of the car. They had arrived and it had taken less than 5 minutes from the street where they all lived.

"Hey, look how fast that was I should do that all the time." He smiled smugly.

"Yeah and look at the car hot shot." Frohike noted it was covered with mud and leaves like a camouflage only a camouflage that wasn't meant to be there.

"Decorative." Doggett said nodding his head up and down. He put his arm around Reyes she smiled at him and looked in his eyes. Mulder and Scully rolled theirs in unison.

"Senior year." Langley said.

"Thank god." Byers finished.

"Oh come on, last year, we can practically do what we like when we like." Mulder said.

"Mulder if you pull the same lame ass trick you did last year then I'm going to kick yours." Doggett said.

"Oh chill out Dogget it'll be fun."

"Mulder no trouble." Scully pointed in his face he put his hands up as if he was at gunpoint he giggled and so did she. She kissed him on the lips and went to her first lesson which wasn't with him. Luckily Reyes and Scully were together they had both taken religious studies Monica had because of her keen interest and Scully because her Mother made her as soon as she was no longer in Catholic school. Frohike sat opposite Scully and Reyes. Byers sat next to him Frohike was constantly whispering the girls knew what it was about.

"Is it me or is Miss Johnston really hot?" He whistled. "Oh yeah baby." He said looking at her pace the class room.

"Frohike you perv." Monica stated.

"Don't you know it baby." He laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

The lesson had finished Scully and Monica were waiting outside the guy's classroom they had been for ages everyone else had left. Monica peered through the glass. The guys stood there looking a new teacher.

"Who's he?"

"He's knew Mr Spender." Langley said.

"They in trouble already?" Byers asked.

"Looks like it." Scully said peering through. They came out Mulder didn't look happy and neither did Doggett.

"That guys an ass." Doggett said.

"He totally made an example of us." Mulder shouted. He thumped the wall.

"What did he say?" Scully asked looking at Mulder punching things.

"That we aren't allowed to be in his class anymore." Doggett said looking.

"What for?" Monica asked

"Talking, once." Mulder shouted.

"Jesus what an ass hole." Langley said.

It was lunchtime all the lessons had gone by they thought it was strange it didn't seem like senior year it was all the same. Especially when they saw who was walking towards the coca-colatm machine.

"You have to be kidding me." Reyes said putting her sandwich down and looking over.

"Mulder, I'm going to kill him." Dogget said practically growling.

"Not before I do." Mulder jumped out of his seat fast.

"Mulder, leave it look at me I'm fine now, please for me?" Scully said looking into his eyes.

"Ok but if that son of a bitch comes near me; I'm going to kill him."

"That means Diana's back too." She looked sad all the trouble she had given Scully the previous year. They were both back Krycek and Diana he'd brought somebody he knew from Russia. Apparently Diana didn't like it.

They sat in their lessons Mulder, Doggett, Reyes, Scully and the gunmen loved this lesson mainly because all there friends were in it. They all sat together and pretended to do work they actually weren't doing anything. It was a geography class a lesson they all hated.

"So what you gonna do now Krycek's back?" Frohike asked.

"Melvin we've just brought them off that topic" Scully rolled her eyes.

"Speak of the devil and he appears." Scully nodded towards the door Krycek came in followed by Diana and the new girl Marita Covarrubias. Diana seemed to give her funny looks as she was Kyceks friend she was clearly jealous. Diana was always terrible at handling competition.

"Hey look at Fowleys face." Langley pointed out sniggering into his UFO shirt.

"She doesn't like that." Reyes said laughing.

"Well don't be so cruel, we've all got it each other." Doggett said placing his arm around Reyes and kissing her cheek. The teacher saw she was always an unforgiving bitch.

"John, this is not the backseat of a car, thank you." They all sniggered.

"Actually we have a basement for that." Byers pointed out to the teacher. They all looked at him shocked he never answered back ever.

"What? Like Mulder said its our last year." He turned round. He was trying to grow a beard at that point but failing. It was taking a long time.

"Well class, we have a new student and as this is geography and you never do any damn work Marita is going to tell us about Russia." Marita stood up. The teacher sat on her desk and puffed at her cigerette half heartedly.

"Oh I want to hear this." Mulder said smiling turning round hoping to get some dirt on Krycek.

"My name is Marita im new here I'm from Mosco, I came here with Krycek." Diana rolled her eyes and shouted out imatating to yawn.

"Boring." She shouted.

"Diana that's enough." The teacher said to her.

"Oh great she picking on Marita now?" Reyes asked.

"Do you have something to say Monica?" Diana asked bitchely.

"Not to you no only that you're a bitch." They smiled and laughed.

**Muahaha Marita has joined my sick plot this will get worse! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Borrowed 'Hurricane Scully' from all things. **

Mulder sat at a desk in the gunmen's basement. He seemed to be online in a chat room. Everyone had found a way to get into the basement without having to go through Frohike's house. He left it open so they could all just walk in. Scully walked in holding a manila file it had a letter at the top it was definitely official. She looked inside it. Mulder turned round to see her.

"Hey what's that?" he asked looking at it.

"I was going through my dads things and I don't know I found it, it's about a sea creature on my dad's ship. It apparently says the creature could appear to be human and speak." She looked confused.

"Let me see?" Mulder took the file of her.

"Scully this is weird, really weird." He said looking into her eyes.

"I know Mulder, the thing is I don't know why I looked but look at the bottom and whose name the case came under and what school was linked to the investigation." She pointed.

"Oh my god, Agent Skinner and CGB high." He looked at her. "Guys can you come in here?" he shouted for the gunmen.

After a while everybody was there. They had found something encrypted in it. The gunmen were trying to work it out. They were confused no software could work it out and the gunmen had it all.

"Mulder, we're screwed this is crazy."

"Bingo." Byers shouted and he pressed enter. The file was being uncovered they slowly anticipated the truth. It was done and had been printed off. Mulder read it his hazel eyes wide he scared Scully when he was like this.

"Mulder what is it?" She asked.

"The creature apparently came from CGB high?" he said looking at Monica who at the time said nothing.

"Hang on but it said it was sea creature?"

"Yeah that's what it said but files lie."

"Come on guys I don't believe any of this crap for a second." Doggett said dismissing the file.

"John one mans crap is another mans treasure." He said looking down at the file.

"Just like last year." He put his hands on his hips.

"Well maybe we should look into it?" Monica asked her boyfriend for acceptance.

Everyone stared at him to see if he was in they all didn't breathe in anticipation.

"Ok."

"Well John is sort of right I mean it just doesn't seem ethical and I have to get this file back to my dad."

"Does he know you have it?" Mulder asked.

"Of course not."

"Well there's another summer dance coming up maybe we can find out something there?" Monica asked.

"You just want an excuse to go to the dance don't you baby?" Doggett asked laughing. Monica laughed.

"Oh god, not again I can't stand these things." Mulder said Scully looked disappointed. He didn't really hate them. He and Scully had gotten pretty close over the summer maybe the dance was a chance to get closer to her.

Byers woke up it was around 8am. It was his usual day he got ready put his darkish suit on and waited for Mulder and the gunmen to pick him up. They came in the van, he always thought it was funny that the van had often gave them the name 'scooby doo and his gang'. He always thought he was scrappy always the gunmen left out a little. Always a little too sensible with short hair. He got in the van and sat in the front with Frohike. Everyone else was in the back. Poor Mulder and Scully had to stomach watching Doggett and Reyes make out. Byers noticed somebody new had moved in across the street. Then he noticed their daughter Susanne. She was a little older and her college was in the area. He'd heared about her. She was studying medicine. His jaw dropped open as she walked past. She was beautiful he thought. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

It was lunchtime already Mulder wasn't eating besides maybe his sunflower seeds. He was watching Krycek carefully to see if he slipped up.

"Mulder do you eat anything else?" Doggett asked.

"Not really." He said nodding.

"He's a pain in the ass." Monica said digging him in the arm. Monica and Mulder had always got in they'd known each other longer than they'd known anyone else since they were kids. Her mother had moved from Spain and they got on. He always saw her as Samantha's replacement as she was in a way. Diana sat behind them all she was flicking seeds in Scully's hair. She still had something against Scully. She sighed. She hated the fact she still taunted her.

"Someone please kick Fowley?" Monica asked.

"Forget this I'm gonna' kick her ass." Scully said loosing her temper. Monica followed her. Scully stormed over. Diana stood up when she saw her approach she dwarfed Scully but that didn't stop her. Scully pushed her with all her might. At this point Krycek stepped in. This made Mulder and Doggett do the same.

"Oh great hurricane Scully just came over." Krycek said.

"You leave her alone." Doggett said standing up for his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Scully stormed away from her it was her senior year she wasn't prepared to get expelled for that bitch. She was adamant she would get her own back at the senior prom.

The guys were all down in the basement talking about things.

"So are you gonna go to this dance?" Frohike asked Mulder and Doggett inparticular.

"Well I'll have to if Mon's going." Doggett said.

"Yeah I'll go with Scully."

"You guys are love stricken." Frohike rolled his eyes.

"Leave 'em alone Melvin, just cause your single." Byers said.

"He can't get a girl smaller than him." Langley said.

"Do you want me to pull your hair?" He asked.

The girls came in at the same time. They were laughing about something and Monica was smoking a cigarette. Scully was still frustrated about earlier. Mulder kissed her on the cheek which offered some conciliation. The gunmen had found something on the computer something regarding the file. They had found it wasn't just a file it was an x-file.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: I know Margaret bought Scully and Melissa a cross each for Xmas when they were 15 or for her 15th birthday Chris Carter slipped up there. But pretend she didn't. Yes again I used the unnatural. The poem is mine I know it's awful. It is soppy I apologise.  **

It was the night before Scully's birthday Mulder hadn't got her a present her had no idea what to get her. Everyone had got her something Monica had bought her best friends forever bracelet, Doggett had got her a keychain with her name on it he was never big on the whole present thing. The gunmen had all chipped in and bought her a photo frame with a picture of the gang on it. Mulder had no idea 'what do you get your girlfriend on her 18th birthday.' He thought to himself. On his way he noticed a baseball pitched it was empty and unused he didn't know if she liked baseball or not. He passed a window of a shop it sold specialist things like dolls and personalised key chains like Doggett had bought her. He saw a doll stood in the window it had shortish red hair and a dress on. It looked elegant and reminded him of how she looked at the last dance. He went in and without hesitation he bought it. He wasn't sure if she'd like it or not but he was willing to take the risk. He had other plans.

Scully woke up tired and dazed last night they had all been celebrating the 'before she was 18' Scully. Her sister came in the room. She smiled at her fully awake and dressed sister.

"Dana?" She asked. She ran in and had a neatly wrapped present.

"What's this?"

"It's from me and Bill." She smiled and wanted her to open it. She opened the card first. It said.

"Dear Dana, Happy 18th birthday we wish you all the best our little sister. 'You're my sister, in the darkness and the light, I will always be there in the sunshine and the rain, I will always be there to cradle you if you have a nightmare, and you are my sister.' Lots of love Bill and Melissa." The card almost brought a tear to her eyes. She kissed her sister and opened the present. Inside was a charm bracelet it was gold and had a few charms on already a cross to show her faith, a heart to show her love for life and a light bulb to show her intelligence. She loved it she put it on straight away and Bill came in to see if she liked it.

"Hey Dana, happy birthday."

"Thank you Bill, there lovely."

"Melissa couldn't wait to give them to you." He laughed at his little sister.

"They're beautiful, thank you." She smiled happily and kissed her brother and sister.

Her Mother brought her downstairs and in her hands she had a neatly wrapped box. Scully smiled and opened it excited. It was a small golden cross chain. It was beautiful she thought. She was so happy she would always remember the moment. She put it on and smiled and kissed her Mother. The doorbell rang she knew it would be Mulder. He answered the door wished her happy birthday and kissed her. Bill decided to be nice to him as it was her birthday.

"Hey Mulder."

"Happy birthday." He kissed her and they walked to the van where the gunmen were bursting to give her, her present.

"Give her the present Byers." Frohike kept saying. He gave it to her it was un-neatly but she didn't expect it to be neat from the gunmen. She opened it and in the frame was a picture of them all at the dance it said "Best of Friends." She loved it. Doggett was next her gave her the keychain.

"Sorry, I never know what to get for girls." He said awkwardly.

"It's ok, I love it." She smiled and was very happy with it. Monica was undoubtedly next. Scully opened it with smiles. It was so nice she thought. She put it on and Monica had the other one. She smiled and put it on the opposite wrist from the charm bracelet which Mulder saw on the other wrist. He smiled and said.

"Me now, I know it's lousy but I am the worst at getting gifts." He smiled and gave her the doll in a box. "I thought she looked like you." He smiled. So did she. She loved it more than any other present.

Mulder hadn't been seen all day in any classes and it was lunch time. Scully was worried. She saw him enter though and draw nearer to the table.

"Mulder where the hell have you been you've missed all today's lessons."

"Scully just hang on one second" He pulled something gift wrapped out of his pocket. It looked small.

"Mulder what's this? You've already given me my present?" She asked bemused. He showed it to her she opened it smiling.

"It's a charm for your bracelet." It was gold like the others it was small and just big enough to read. The words on it stuck together. It said. "I love you" She smiled with delight she was so happy she couldn't have asked for anything more she loved it. She was now certain he loved her too.

"Mulder I don't know what to say." She said she clicked it onto her bracelet and smiled. She was so happy.

It was Scully's party a lot of beer had been consumed which had been bought with Doggett's fake ID. They were all having a great time. Doggett sat next to Reyes and the couch Frohike had moved in there it was old and his parents were throwing it out so they kept in the basement and the gang used it. It was like a dark house. It even had separate rooms which cut off from the rest of the main basement. It had doors with hinges the basement was perfect.

"You having fun?" Doggett asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah I am." He didn't no what to do he wanted to go and make out with her in the next room but he was scared she'd slap him or something silly. He got the courage after his second beer.

"Look Monica I was wondering….?"

"Yeah?" she asked she knew what was coming next.

"Do you wanna well you know?" He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Yeah I do." She smiled and he took her hand and they went into the next room of the basement the gunmen noticed and just laughed. It was just the three of them and Spender who they'd invited out of sympathy.

"Where's Mulder and Scully?" Langley asked.

"Don't ask?" Frohike said.

Mulder stood in the deserted baseball court. With his hands on Scully's eyes. He'd driven down there in his car all the time she didn't know where she was going.

"You can open your eyes now." She did and she looked confusedly at Mulder.

"A baseball court?"

"Scully have you ever played baseball?"

"Come to think of it I haven't" She said looking at him she had no idea what he was going to do next. He gave her a bat and put the ball in the machine. He stood behind her gripping the bat and her waist.

"Right so it's hips before you swing."

"Ok."

"What is it?"

"Hips before swing Mulder." She smiled and laughed. They hit the first ball and smiled laughing. They hit the second ball and her smile grew wider and so did hers. It was over. The balls had stopped. She turned round he was still stood behind her.

She looked into his large hazel eyes and smiled so did he.

"Happy birthday Scully." They kissed which seemed like forever.

Doggett and Reyes were in the other room locked off from the gunmen they'd been making out for around an hour. They'd already got to 3rd base and he couldn't help himself.

"Monica do you wanna…?" He got stumped again.

"Yeah." She said flustered.

"Ok." He smiled happy with her answer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She said laughing. "Have you got a….?"

"Yeah." He smiled back they kissed and carried on.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: If it's slap dash I'm sorry, my science exam is today this exam predicts the rest of my life. Jesus why did I want to become a microbiologist? Anyway enjoy.

Doggett woke up at first he didn't have a clue where he was, it looked like a basement then he remembered he looked down at Monica who was lay next to him. She looked so peaceful. She rolled over and her arm pushed Doggett back down as she cuddled up to him. He kissed her forehead and went back to sleep.

Mulder as usual was the first one up. He woke up his eyes sleepy. Scully was fast asleep so for a while he just watched her. He couldn't bear it he had to wake her he just wanted to hear her voice and to kiss her.

"Scully, time to wake up sleepy head." He nudged her. He kissed her lips and her eyes opened. In a sleepy daze she knew what she was saying but she wasn't completely awake.

"I love you, Mulder." She said rolling closer.

"I love you too, but its time for school." She woke up and he held her close. He then decided to go and wake the gunmen mainly by kicking their sides. The door was closed in the room Monica and John had stayed in. He went up and knocked loudly.

"You two love birds get up or we're coming in." He said laughing.

"Mulder you asshole." Monica shouted laughing.

"I don't care I'm saving your butts from Mr Spender cause you're gonna be late." They both came out rubbing their eyes. Frohike's Mom had made them all breakfast so they ate.

"Isn't this cool all having breakfast together?" Byers asked.

"Yeah I think we should move in." Scully laughed.

"Well we already practically live here." Langley said laughing. He put his glasses on and started eating.

They all got in the van and everyone noticed Doggett and Monica seemed more amorous than normal.

The first lesson of the day was just Monica and Scully. Scully was dying to ask her what happened the night before and Monica was dying to ask Scully. Scully whispered so no one could hear to Monica in their algebra class.

"So what happened with you and Doggett last night?" She smiled cheekily.

"We had Sex." She just blutterred out dryly. Scully laughed.

"Oh my god, Monica." She said still laughing. "And…?" She asked as she was a virgin.

"And nothing, I love John its no big deal." She said laughing.

All the boys had Phys Ed together that morning. They were all dying to quiz Doggett too.

"Hey dog-man so what did you get up to?" Frohike asked.

"Melvin shut your stumpy ass up." He said laughing.

"Come on we're your best buddies and you're not going to tell us." Mulder said laughing.

"In due time."

"Oh my god the suspense is killing us." Langley said pretending to be gay.

"You know Ringo if you do that enough I'm gonna believe it." Byers said. "So come on dog-man fill us in?" He told them and they all laughed and whipped him with a towel.


	7. Chapter 7

It was lunchtime everyone sat down it was very quiet. All the boys seemed to look at Doggett and Scully to Monica. Monica had to break the silence.

"Oh for god sake John just tell them." She said he head in her hands. The guys nodded they didn't need telling they all smiled cheekily. Diana came over with a flyer smiling and handing it to everyone.

"Vote for me for prom queen." She said smiling.

"I'd rather pull out my tonsils with garden pliers." Monica said.

"Well if you did maybe you wouldn't talk so much Monica." Diana said smiling. She walked off with her friends. Doggett shouted over.

"Hey if you wanna be prom queen does that mean Krycek is running for prom king?" He laughed and so did everybody else.

"Jesus all this fuss it's a cheesy band playing awful music in the school hall." Mulder rolled his eyes.

It was time to go home. They all met outside the gates as usual and walked home together. Monica walked to the shop to get some cigarettes the others had gone on home. There near the shop was Krycek talking to the teacher who had banned Doggett and Mulder from his lesson. A Mr Spender. He spoke slowly and puffed a cigarette. She over heard she didn't want to.

"Are those little 'friends' of yours meddling again?" he asked.

"No, they're too busy making out with their stupid girlfriends. They have a file though an x-file tracing back to Skinner." He said.

"Get it off them." He puffed on the cigarette.

"I already have microphones in their little basement." He smiled.

"Good now get the file."

Monica gasped in horror. She ran up to her friends who were ahead and told them.

"So you gotta be joking?" Scully asked.

"She won't be, when we get to basement we'll get those microphones removed and put the file in a safe place." Frohike said. They all ran to the basement.

Frohike started with the floorboards the likely place. He pulled one up and found several hard wired expensive high tech microphones.

"She wasn't joking." Mulder said starting to pull them out. Everyone got to work and removed them. They were all gone.

"Right now we gotta this place secure you can all have keys and I'll get a lock to the backdoor." Frohike said. He began ringing a lock smith.


	8. Chapter 8

Scully was sleeping at Monica's house she looked at the window and to her surprise saw two people kissing. One had very blonde hair practically white the guy had short dark hair. She looked closer and it was Marita and Krycek. Scully laughed.

"Hey Monica look out of the window."

"Ew" She said.

"No look closer." She did.

"Oh my god its Marita and Krycek. Poor Diana." She said sarcastically.

"Monica don't tell her, the girls a bitch but she doesn't deserve that." Scully said sympathetically.

"Yeah you're Dana." She closed the window until she saw to other people talking a blonde girl who looked a bit older and a familiar face. He had auburn hair and a suit on.

Byers' heart skipped a beat when he saw the girl again he had to go and talk to her.

"Hi, you're new here aren't you?" He asked Susanne Modeski.

"Yeah, hi I'm Susanne."

"John Byers nice to meet you." He put his hand out and she shook it.

"Well I just thought I'd say hello, welcome you to the area." That wasn't the reason. "Well me and my friends just live up the road we regularly hang out there you should come sometime.

"I'd like that." She smiled sweetly.

Scully stared at this point.

"Is that Byers?" Scully asked.

"Yeah he's talking to the new girl."

"That is so cute." Scully said. "Anyway are the guys coming tonight it wouldn't surprise me if they came through the window." They both laughed.

At the basement the boys were having a sort of sleepover too.

"Where the hell is Byers with the pizza?" Langley asked.

"He's been gone almost an hour." Doggett said. Mulder was looking out of a small window to see if he could see Scully in Mon's window.

"Hey guys look!" Mulder pointed out the window to where Byers was standing talking to Susanne.

"Hey has he finally found a little chickadee." Frohike said tugging his waist coat. Mulder saw him walk towards the basement. They all ducked down and sat like nothing had happened.

"Hey guys." He said coolly like nothing had happened.

"Hey flirt." Langley said.

"Oh be quiet you nark I'm just being friendly."

"Not with those eyes." Langley said he turned round and started hugging himself and making kissy noises. "Oh Susanne." He hadn't noticed Byers had invited her and she just walked in. Doggett coughed loudly and Langley turned round and went a bright shade and red and sat down.

"Hi." She said confused.

"Hey, you must be Susanne." John said laughing in a friendly tone of voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I robbed a few lines from Hollywood AD I'm sorry.

The next morning everyone was laughing at what Langley had done.

"You blew it for me Ringo." Byers said upset.

"Cheer up I'm sure he didn't." John said laughing.

"I can't believe he…." Monica cut off laughing she couldn't help herself.

"Come on it isn't that hilarious." Scully said seriously for a moment. "But it is funny." She burst out laughing again. When they were all laughing Diana came in her face was red and puffy she'd been upset about something.

"What's up with her?" Doggett asked.

"Krycek is with Marita Covirrubus."

"Oh." Mulder said.

"You know maybe we should be nice to her" Reyes said sympathetically. She sat by herself in the corner.

"Ok" Langley said. The gave a hand gesture to her to come and sit with them it made her feel good she did and the media class began.

"I'm sorry Dana" She said upset.

"Hey it's ok." She smiled.

"Right today class we're gonna watch Ed Wood." Mulder smiled greatly.

"I love this cheesy film." He said.

"How many times have you seen it?" Scully asked.

"42"

"You've seen this movie 42 times?" Scully asked.

"Yeah."

"Doesn't that make you sad? It makes me sad?" She said the film began. At lunch Diana sat with the gang they were all ok now at least they thought.

Back at the basement Frohike, Diana and Mulder were watching TV he'd just wheeled in there that day.

"Guys I'm just going to ring everyone." Frohike went upstairs to ring the rest of the people and Diana and Mulder were left alone.

"Fox do you ever think me and you could get back you know…?" She asked in a flirtatious manner. He nearly spat his beer across the room.

"Not really no." He said firmly. She moved closer to him till she was practically on his knee.

"Look Diana I don't think…." She heard the door handle twist and she kissed him he sat there eyes open like he was frightened. Scully walked in that moment.

"Oops" she said bitchily. Scully stormed out.

"You son of a bitch." She said. She ran to Monica's house crying.

"Scully wait no it's not what it looks like." He chased after her but she got away. Monica was coming out of her house when she saw Scully.

"Hey Dana I was just about to." She paused and hugged her. "What's up Dana?"

"I've just seen Mulder kissing Diana Fowley." She bluttered out.

"That bitch."

"That asshole." She said in tears.


	10. Chapter 10

"So let me get this straight Diana came onto you? And Scully walked it?" Doggett asked.

"Yes, I was sitting watching TV Frohike had gone upstairs to ring everybody and she saw the handle turning and came onto me." He said.

"How did she know it would be Scully?"

"Well she obviously knew it would be one of us and we'd tell Scully. She was just lucky and I am extremely unlucky."

"Luck this little chickadee has been trying to break you two up since day one she knows that."

"Well she does but she won't speak to me." Monica came in at this point looking angrily at Mulder.

"What the hell have you done you jackass?" She shouted at Mulder.

"Baby calm down he's just explained." Doggett said with his hands on her shoulders.

"Well he hasn't to me?"

"Diana came onto me when she saw the handle go she knew it would be one of you guys and you'd tell Scully or it'd be Scully." He shouted upset.

"Truthfully don't lie to me Fox?" he knew he was in trouble she always called him Fox when he was.

"I promise." He said putting his hands through his hair.

"You better go and explain she's at my place now."

"She won't speak to me." He said with his head down.

"I'll come with you." She did. They went to her house Mulder practically ran. Scully sat down still crying with a tissue.

"Dana." He ran to her.

"Mulder I don't want to see you right now."

"Look Scully listen to him." Monica said.

"She came onto me when she saw the handle go; she knew it would be one of you guys."

"Are you telling the truth?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Did you kiss her back?"

"Of course not." He looked at her and half smiled. So did she.

The next day Scully was going to get revenge if it was the last thing she ever did. In Chemistry they sat together as usual it was just the both of them but Diana was in that class. She walked over deliberately.

"Hi Fox last night was so much fun." She said right in front of Scully.

"Oh yeah Mulder?" She asked.

"No it wasn't you kiss like a man and you're whore I wouldn't touch you if you were the last woman alive."

Scully smiled. He'd told her that so it was obviously true. Diana looked shocked and stormed off. Scully sat down and made something.

"Scully what are you doing?" He asked her as she made a strange concoction.

"You'll see." She used and very low concentrated hydrochloric acid and baking soda. Not too much baking soda as she knew it would neutralise it. She shook up the substance and put it in Diana's experiment when she wasn't looking. She heated it up and as she did the substance bubbled up and poured onto Diana who had her hair down and a nice top on. It penetrated the bottom of the top and dried her hair dangling down out so it burnt it.

"Oh my god." She shouted. Scully laughed and so did Mulder.

"Scully remind me never to piss you off." He said and kissed his girlfriend in front of Diana. The best bit was the fact Diana got into trouble for not using chemicals properly.

It was lunchtime Scully explained what had happened and the gang fell about laughing. She walked past her top was shorter and mainly burnt off it was past her belly button she scowled at Scully and everybody laughed harder.

"Good job I'm counting on being a scientist." Scully said.

It was 4pm everyone had finished school except the gunmen who were using the schools anti detection chips to get into databases. They were caught by Spender he puffed a cigarette and spoke again slowly.

"Aw boys when are you going to learn not to delve into things that don't concern you." Spender pulled the print outs off the printer that the gunmen had retrieved the information they so badly needed. He put them on a desk and dropped a cigarette onto them. They lit perfectly because of the fresh ink.

"Next time I'll make sure you three go up in smoke am I understood?"

"You can kiss my ass Spender." Byers said. They walked out.

It was the week before the senior prom Mulder had finally asked Scully and agreed to go and the girls had their dresses but first they needed to find out about the sea creature more than anything and they were going to.

The next day at lunch time Mulder had found something.

"This sea creature isn't a sea creature." He said looking shocked.

"What it was found on a navy ship with what looked like black oil and it was reported as a sea creature but it wasn't it was apparently a bounty hunting alien."

"What Mulder?" Scully asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"Read this?" Mulder showed her the print out.

"One of your online conspiracy freaks Mulder?" Scully asked with her eyebrow raised.


	11. Chapter 11

Mulder knew exactly what to do he opened a box in his bedroom and pulled out a business card with Skinners number on it. He picked up the phone.

"Of course you can use the phone Fox." She said sarcastically as he didn't ask.

"Hello is that Special Agent Skinner... It's Fox Mulder from CGB high we have a problem." He explained over the phone. He was about to go up to Frohike's basement when he saw someone in the yard it was his Father he wasn't alone. He stood there with what looked like Mr Spender it was. He puffed a cigarette while smoking.

"Look you already have my insurance but these hybrids are going nuts." He said.

"The hybrid programme is going well Mr Mulder." He said.

"And the extra terrestrials?"

"They don't have a clue, when its time we'll be ready."

"Look Spender there's more reports of abductions already."

"People think they're crazy, it'll come to nothing I promise you." He said, he puffed his cigarette and shook his hand.

Mulder looked shocked at the back door he knew exactly what was going on he didn't have the normal office 9/5 job that was very obvious now.

He ran to basement nearly getting hit by cars as he did and stormed in there where everyone was.

"Wow you're late." Scully smiled until she saw the look on his face.

"Mulder?"

"My dad and Mr Spender I think something is going on." He paused.

"What Mulder?" Doggett said confused.

"They were saying something about alien human hybrids and that my Father had given him insurance I think that insurance was Samantha. I knew I knew that guy from somewhere." He was still out of breathe from running. "And I rang Skinner it's all going down at the prom"

It was the night of the prom and Monica was at Scully's house getting ready they'd already bought their dresses which were beautiful they were both satiny material and past the knee. Scully's was a rich navy blue and Reyes' was a peachy colour.

Mulder stood at the bottom of Scully's tree.

"Hey dog-man wants go up another way?" He said smiling.

"What and ruin a rented tucks?" Dogget asked. Mulder just smiled.

"Well you're a jack ass so you're gonna do it anyway."

"You know me so well John." He said halfway up the tree with Doggett behind him. The girls were ready and sat on the bed just talking and waiting for the boys.

"Boo" Mulder said calmly and sarcastically.

"Mulder" Scully said he voice going low from the letter M and high to R. She was laughing.

"You cheat you're meant to come in the front door." She said.

"You two do something silly everyday don't ya?" Monica asked. Scully pulled them both in for someone so small she had a lot of strength. Doggett just stood there staring at Monica she thought at first he didn't like it.

"What?" She asked self consciously

"You look beautiful" He said smiling.

"Thank you."

Mulder and Scully were in her bathroom as she fixed her hair up a bit more. Mulder had his hands round her waist making it difficult for her to fix herself up. He kissed her neck.

"I love you." She swirled round and kissed him back.

"I love you too."

"Do you know how incredible you look?" He said.

"If I didn't I do now." She said smiling.

They didn't use the van they used Mulders car; the gunmen were staying at home they were the eyes and ears. In the back seat of the car Reyes and Doggett were kissing.

"I know you too are used to it now but please don't have sex in my car." He said as Scully laughed loudly.

"It's her own fault for looking so god damn good." Doggett shouted back and Scully cracked up even more.

The dance had started and most people were already dancing but they weren't. By the looks of things Krycek had spiked the punch with whiskey too 'if we were all too drunk we wouldn't remember anything or think about what's going on' Scully thought. She looked around and there was Krycek with his date Marita and Diana was stood alone no one asked her to dance. Spender did out of sympathy but she turned him down after all he did bring his Mother. She sat in the corner embarrassing him in her wheelchair dancing. Skinner stepped in the room at one point and looked around for any sign of anyone Scully looked at him and waved him over. He ran practically through the people dancing.

"Hey." Scully said.

"Hi anything happened?" He asked.

"No but Krycek spiked the punch he's probably thinking if we get drunk enough we won't be aware of what's happening." She rolled her eyes.

"Jesus Dana you'd make a good Agent." He said laughing she smiled and thought about it. Mulder saw Skinner and came running up.

Doggett and Reyes were dancing. He didn't say much because the gunmen had stuck an ear piece in his ear and a microphone on him. _Oh just say it you have to. _

"Monica."

"Yeah" She looked up.

"I love you and I mean it." He smiled.

"I love you too." As she replied the gunmen were heard in his ears singing.

"_Love lifts us up where we belong, where the Eagles fly on a mountain….." _

"Are they singing again?" Reyes asked.

"Yeah they are."

"Shut up jerks." He said laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

The gunmen sat in the basement on their stake out they were with Susanne who had decided to help them mainly to get Byers' attention. They were watching star wars movies and arguing.

"Luke can kick jar jar Binks' ass anyday." Langley said.

"Yeah but Jar Jar Binks could totally kick yoda's ass." Frohike said.

"You are nuts he so could not." Byers argued. As they were arguing there was a huge flash of light.

"What the hell was that?" Susanne said looking out of the window.

"Oh my god." Byers said. There were men with large pointy sticks in their hands there eyes, mouths and nose and been shut or gauged out. Byers put his head set on.

"Dogman you getting this get out of there now."

"What's the problem?"

"They're men outside are think there UFO's man." Langley said. John ran towards Mulder, Scully and Skinner he pulled them out.

"Come the back way." He told them. He hit the fire alarm so everyone would evacuate. They all did as the sprinklers came down. They went out the back way and went towards the basement. They entered and there were the gunmen looking out of the window they pointed and everyone looked shocked. Everyone had gone from the gym but people were around the men looking upwards. There was a large disc shape with lights above them.

"Oh my god." Mulder said. The people vanished upwards.

"What, where did they go?" Doggett shouted.

The spacecraft went upwards and off into the distance. There was another flash of light everyone shielded there eyes. The people were still in the dance hall and so were they.

"We just lose time?" Doggett asked.

"Yeah we're an hour ahead." Monica said.

"Let's just leave it, thanks for your help I'll take this from here." Skinner said.

"You just gonna leave it?" Scully said confused.

"Look Dana it happens a lot we're used to it in my line of work just leave it, it's done." He said he left.

Back at the basement they had left the dance in confusion. Byers was looking up something on the net.

"Look here it says when something like what just happened happens it says to just leave it alone and there is a possibility we've just had our memory erased."

"Oh for god sake." Scully said. They all turned round even John.

"Scully you saw it too you can't deny it." Frohike said.

"I can, what I saw I cannot explain but that doesn't make it true, ok I believe men in our government are hiding things from us but I don't know I just don't believe this I'm sorry." She walked out. The prom had already been ruined for her she wasn't prepared to go on one of Mulders UFO hunts. She sat in a dark room in the basement she was annoyed very annoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a sunny Saturday and Mulder was looking through dusty old files in the basement Scully had partially forgiven him for ruining her prom.

"Mulder by any chance do you think we can do something fun today?" Scully asked bored of his antics.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like enjoying life on this planet." She said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, well what are John and Monica doing?"

"Johns in New York at his Moms and Monica has gone to meet her."

"Gunmen?" He asked.

"They're doing the same thing you are." She said her arms folded.

"Ok then lets go have some fun maybe catch a movie?" She smiled he'd given in.

"Ok but if I have to see alien again I'm gonna kick your ass." She said laughing.

"Star Wars?"

"No, No sci fi's Mulder." She said going off into the distance.

Monday morning at CGB high was just like any other a normal day, well as normal as CGB high could get. John and Monica were kissing by the ice cream machine. Diana was sulking watching Krycek all over Marita. Spender was pushing his Mom round the school giving her a 'tour'. The gunmen were arguing over the concept of using a Mac product in a PC. Mulder was sat eating sun flower seeds and talking to Scully. It was a usually day. Or so they thought. Mulder was talking to Scully about his usually topic.

"Yes but the concept that they may have technology that can stun our race and travel to further depths….What the?" The school fire alarms went off but everyone was already outside. They all stood up and looked around the sprinkler system came on and fire could be seen from a window.

"Shit!" Scully said.

The WFD came to put it out they all stood around with strange looks on their faces.

"What the hell just happened?" Frohike asked.

"I don't know one way to find out." Doggett said running up to a fireman and asking what caused the fire and if they know.

"A cigarette caused the fire. In a waste paper bin." He said.

"Well who's always smoking, who is all the disaster leading to all of a sudden?" Mulder asked.

"You mean the Smokey Spender?" Langley asked.

"That sounds about right to me." Byers said.


	14. Ghosts In the Machine

Summary: Thought I'd put a mini x-file in it, yes my story has several but its more fun that way it cant all be conspiracies. It's a little killswitch .

Scully sat on Monica's couch watching TV with her. They were surprised how bored they were now that the school had been burnt down and they were waiting for the repairs to be finished. Monica looked at a flier on her coffee table.

"Hey Dana look at this." She pointed out the flier said 'funfair all week'.

"Monica you can forget all those rides make me queasy." She said.

"Come on it'll be fun." Scully rolled her eyes she knew when Monica had something in her head she adamant.

The girls walked into the basement Monica was waving the flier around in her hand.

"Hey, look there's a funfair on." Mulder smiled he was always the sort to like things like that. John just rolled his eyes he could see the look on Monica's face.

"I'll get my coat." The gunmen followed.

They stood in front of a large ride it had luminous colours and many operational parts.

"Mulder you can forget it I'm not going on that." She said looking up at the ride.

"Come on, fear is just the delusion that you aren't safe, if you know for certain you're safe which you are because it passed its safety checks, then you should be fine." He said.

"Dude, if you go on a little rant like that again I'm gonna' kick your ass." Frohike said. Monica went running up ahead to board the ride everyone followed besides Doggett and Scully. They decided that no way on gods Earth where they going to go on it. Mulder and Monica went to pay when they heard a scream not a scream as if to say someone was having fun a shrill scream that pierced ears. A woman came tumbling out the ride and hit the floor. Doggett rang an ambulance.

It had been hours since the incident and they were still there they wanted to find out what had happened. They over heard a fireman.

"It passed all the safety regulations and the lady was the right height and weight in fact she was perfect."

"So what the hell happened?" A policeman said.

"If I knew that I'd be a rich man." He said looking up. Mulder bit his lip like her usually did and pondered for a bit.

"What do you think it was?" Doggett asked he was dismissing all ideas of aliens or ghosts.

"I don't know but I don't think it's something we can easily categorize." He said.

"Let me guess aliens?" Doggett asked laughing.

"No, ghosts in the machine." He said thinking to himself.

"I've heard of that before." Byers said looking at him.

"Oh come on Mulder this is ridiculous even for you." Scully said.

"Well who's to say it wasn't?" Monica pondered.

"Maybe this little thing that explains the universe called science." Doggett said rolling his eyes. It was the first time he'd disagreed with his girlfriend. Mulder and Scully were used to it.

"No I read about this somewhere. In 1988 a man was beaten to death by a machines mechanical arm whilst trying to repair it and in 1997 a Russian chess champion was about to checkmate his computer for the fifth time and he was electrocuted under strange circumstances." He looked at them all.

"I'm sure you make these facts up sometimes." Doggett said.

"No I'm not, maybe that's what happened here, I over heard somebody saying she was a safety inspector who had inspected the read a week previous and just came to have some fun, maybe the machine thought she was interfering therefore eliminating her." Mulder said.

"Mulder just because it makes a little bit of sense does not mean its true, Jesus sometimes I wonder why the hell I'm with you." Scully said dismissing all his theories. "I mean these guys work with computers 24/7 and they don't get electrocuted or beaten to death."

"Yeah but we don't try and destroy them." Byers said.

"Well I'm with Scully on this one; I don't believe it for a second." Doggett said walking off.


End file.
